Face to Face - Klance
by Polka Spotty
Summary: Lance calms a conflicted Keith. Disclaimer: I do not own the masterpiece known as VLD or this beautiful cover art


Panting heavily, Keith eyed the Gladiator Bot quizzically. Set at level ten, the agile android posed a challenge to the high-strung Paladin. From the time he began sparring, the automaton swiftly dodged every blow Keith attempted to land, countering with hurried jabs of its own.

A threatening gleam in its electric, blue orb signaled an onslaught of punches Keith narrowly avoided. Pivoting quickly on his forefoot he swung his bayard, shifting the combatant's metallic limbs out from under it. Before hitting the floor, it hefted a titanium enforced arm and pushed all of its weight into a rigid hand stand. Effortlessly springing forward in an acrobatic whirl, it lunged again and aimed to attack Keith from the back. Prepared for this, Keith briskly intercepted an intended kick and promptly shoved the android face-first into the deck. Following this, Keith thrusted the tip of his bayard towards the bot's head. Just before impaling it Keith stopped abruptly.

"End training sequence." He commanded and the android dissipated into thin air.

As the adrenaline rush of battle began to fade, weariness coursed throughout his leaden limbs. Perspiration trickled along the nape of his neck causing him to shiver slightly. Grimacing, he took off the helmet featured with his paladin uniform and ran his fingers through his damp mullet.

"Got past level ten, huh Mullet." None other than Lance shouted, directing Keith's attention elsewhere. Dull anger pulsed through his veins as Lance inched towards him. Holding back a retort, Keith remained silent in hopes that Lance would leave without another word.

But does Lance ever leave without getting the last word in?

"Hunk has dinner ready." He continued nervously, noticing Keith's irritation. "He used a new recipe so don't blame me if your skin turns purple." Lance joked.

This statement, however, irked Keith further. Shooting Lance a heated glare, he balled his gloved hands into tight fists.

"Maybe I'll just sprout pointed ears and fur instead." Keith spat, his voice devoid of humor.

Lance froze. "I-I didn't mean it like that Keith. I-I was only-." Lance's sentence was cut short as Keith stomped towards him.

"Then what did you mean Lance? What does Coran mean when he has to go check the ship's ass backwards, Altean pools for leaks when I ask him about the Galran race? What does Hunk mean when he has to microwave the oven when I ask for his dish towel to clean my blade with? What does Pidge mean when I so much as glance at the data she's collected on the Galra and leaves to check on her lion? It's obvious that Allura doesn't want to give me the time of a quintant and I can't even confide in Shiro-"

"Just shut up for a tick will you?" Lance cut off Keith's rant sharply. "We're in the midst of a huge ass, intergalactic space war that will decide the fate of not only Earth but galaxies, so it's not surprising to see everyone acting so tense nowadays." Lance pointed out. When Keith didn't respond Lance continued.

"I know you're just as uncomfortable around everybody else as they are with you, but that doesn't mean we're neglecting you Keith."

"It sure as hell feels like it Lance." Keith replied in a small voice.

Lance's train of thought froze when he heard the pain in Keith's tone. Had the paladin always felt so insecure? Without much thought, Lance grabbed Keith's shoulder, eyeing him pensively. He could feel Keith tense at his touch, but Lance stood his ground.

"So you're Galra. Big deal. You're also an emo quiznak, and a huge pain in the ass."

"How comforting." Keith muttered sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished." Lance confuted dramatically. "You're also the red paladin of Voltron, a damn good fighter and an even better teammate, who just so happens to have a very sexy best friend." The comic relief finished, emphasizing his criminal good looks with a comforting smile.

Mouth slightly ajar, Keith stood speechless as he stared at Lance's goofy grin. For as long as he had known him Keith never dreamed that Lance would speak that highly of him. Much like Lance's actions before Keith impulsively wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug.

Lance fought back a blush as Keith embraced him. The simple display of human contact was one that he missed of Earth; well home. After all it's hard to hug thin air. Reciprocating Keith's actions, Lance wrapped his arms around the small of Keith's back.

Relaxing in each other's arms, not one of them made a move to end the moment, for they both felt closer to home than they had in a long time.

"Does this make me your favorite Paladin?" Lance asked, unable to resist teasing the paladin.

"Shut your Quiznak."


End file.
